soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Concerts 2010s
2010 May 3, 2010 Bunker's, Minneapolis, MN (Guest Appearance: The Combo) May 4, 2010 Frederick P. Rose Hall, Jazz at Lincoln Center, New York City, NY (Award Show: Time 100 gala) May 5, 2010 (a.m.) Village Underground, New York City, NY (after show) June 16, 2010 B.B. King Blues Club and Grill, New York City, NY (Guest Appearance: Larry Graham & GCS) June 28, 2010 (a.m.) Soho House, West Hollywood, CA July 1, 2010 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA (Guest Appearance: Stevie Wonder) July 4, 2010 Festivalpladsen (Orange Stage), Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival 2010) July 5, 2010 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER July 9, 2010 La Citadelle, Arras, FRA July 10, 2010 Festival park, Werchter, BEL July 10, 2010 Viage, Brussels, BEL (after show) July 13, 2010 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT July 18, 2010 Herdade do Cabeço da Flauta, Aldeia do Meco, POR (Super Rock Festival) July 23, 2010 (a.m.) New Morning, Paris, FRA July 25, 2010 Espace Nikaïa, Nice, FRA July 25, 2010 Palais Club, Cannes, FRA (after show) October 18, 2010 Vestlandshallen, Bergen, NOR October 20, 2010 Forum København, Frederiksberg, DEN October 20, 2010 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN (after show) October 22, 2010 MCH MultiArena / Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning, DEN November 2, 2010 PalaLottomatica, Rome, ITY November 3, 2010 Mediolanum Forum di Assago, Assago, ITY November 7, 2010 (a.m.) Viage, Brussels, BEL November 8, 2010 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL November 13, 2010 (a.m.) Flash Forum, Yas Island, Abu Dhabi, UAE November 14, 2010 Yas Arena, Yas Island, Abu Dhabi, UAE (Yasalam After-Race Concerts) November 18, 2010 GelreDome, Arnhem, NED December 15, 2010 Izod Center, East Rutherford, NJ December 15, 2010 Izod Hospitality Room, East Rutherford, NJ (after show) December 17, 2010 Izod Center, East Rutherford, NJ December 17, 2010 Izod Hospitality Room, East Rutherford, NJ (after show) December 18, 2010 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY December 29, 2010 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY December 30, 2010 (a.m.) Butter, New York City, NY(after show) 2011 January 1, 2011 (a.m.) Amanyara Resort, Providenciales, Turks & Caicos January 18, 2011 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY January 19, 2011 (a.m.) The Darby, New York City, NY (guesting w/ Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings) February 7, 2011 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY February 8, 2011 (a.m.) The Darby, New York City, NY (after show) February 14, 2011 (a.m.) Private residence, Beverly Hills, CA (After-Grammy-bash) February 21 & 23-24, 2011 Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA March 6, 2011 (a.m.) Private residence, Beverly Hills, CA March 21, 2011 Colonial Life Arena, Columbia, SC March 23, 2011 RBC Center, Raleigh, NC March 24, 2011 Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC March 26, 2011 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC March 28, 2011 BI-LO Center, Greenville, SC March 30, 2011 North Charleston Coliseum, North Charleston, SC April 13, 2011 Warner Bros. Studios - Stage 29, Burbank, CA (Lopez Tonight) April 14, 21-23, 28-30, 2011 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (21 Nite Stand) May 1, 2011 (a.m.) The Forum, Inglewood, CA (after show) May 5-7, 2011 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (21 Nite Stand) May 7, 2011 (a.m.) The Forum Club, Inglewood, CA (after show) May 11, 2011 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (2 shows) May 13-14, 2011 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (21 Nite Stand) May 13, 2011 The Forum Club, Inglewood, CA (after show) May 18, 2011 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA May 19 & 21, 2011 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA May 25, 2011 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, CA (3 shows) May 27-29, 2011 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 21 Nite Stand) June 24-25, 2011 Métropolis, Montreal, QC (Festival International de Jazz de Montréal) June 27, 2011 Studios Rive Gauche (Studio 3), Paris, FRA (Le Grand Journal TV) June 30, 2011 Stade de France, Saint-Denis, FRA June 30, 2011 Restaurant La Société, Paris, FRA July 2, 2011 Lotnisko Gdynia-Kosakowo, Gdynia, POL (Heineken Open’er Festival) July 3, 2011 Kentish Oast Village, Paddock Wood, ENG (Hop Farm Music Festival) July 5-6, 2011 Sint-Pietersplein, Ghent, BEL July 9-11, 2011 (a.m.) Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (North Sea Jazz) July 13, 2011 Rockhal - Main Hall, Esch-sur-Alzette, LUX July 15, 2011 Arena Santa Giuliana, Perugia, ITY (Umbria Jazz 11) July 21, 2011 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN July 25-26, 2011 (a.m.) Melkweg - The Max, Amsterdam, NED July 26, 2011 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED July 28, 2011 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER July 30, 2011 Malahide Castle, Malahide, IRE August 2-3, 2011 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, NOR August 5, 2011 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN (NPG Jam Party) August 6-7, 2011 10-øren (Amager Strandpark), Storkøbenhavn, DEN (NPG Music and Arts Festival) August 7, 2011 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN (after show) August 9, 2011 Hajógyári Sziget, Budapest, HUN (Sziget Fesztivál) August 12, 2011 Slottsskogen, Gothenburg, SWE (Way Out West Festival) August 17, 2011 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI November 8, 2011 Hudson River Park—Pier 57, New York City, NY (Versace for H&M private show) November 25-26, 2011 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON November 25, 2011 Ame, Toronto, ON ('Official Toronto Afterjam' guesting with Marla Joy) November 26, 2011 Ame, Toronto, ON (NPG Afterparty jam) November 30, 2011 Halifax Metro Centre, Halifax, NS December 2, 2011 Centre Bell, Montreal, QC December 2, 2011 Newtown (Club Empire), Montreal, QC (NPG Afterparty jam) December 3, 2011 Scotiabank Place, Kanata, ON December 5, 2011 John Labatt Centre, London, ON December 8, 2011 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB December 13, 2011 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB December 14, 2011 Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, AB December 14, 2011 Ki, Calgary, AB (NPG Afterparty jam) December 16, 2011 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC December 16, 2011 Bar None, Vancouver, BC (NPG Afterparty jam) December 17, 2011 Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre, Victoria, BC December 17, 2011 Sugar Nightclub, Victoria, BC (NPG Afterparty jam) December 19, 2011 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA December 20, 2011 (a.m.) RepubliQ, Seattle, WA (NPG Afterparty jam) 2012 May 11-12, 2012 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS May 12, 2012 Ivy Ballroom, Sydney, AUS (After jam) May 14-15, 2012 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS May 18, 2012 Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Boondall, AUS May 18, 2012 The Hi-Fi Brisbane, West End, AUS (After jam) May 22, 2012 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS May 26, 2012 Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Boondall, AUS May 27, 2012 (a.m.) Eatons Hill Hotel & Function Centre - Grand Ballroom, Albany Creek, AUS (After jam) May 29, 2012 (a.m.) Bennetts Lane, Melbourne, AUS May 30, 2012 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS September 22, 2012 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV (guesting w/ Mary J. Blige at iHeartRadio Music Festival) September 24-26, 2012 United Center, Chicago, IL September 26-27, 2012 (a.m.) House Of Blues, Chicago, IL October 23, 2012 (Behind) El Capitan Theatre, Hollywood, CA (Jimmy Kimmel Live! Outdoor Mini concert) October 24, 2012 (a.m.) The Sayers Club, Los Angeles, CA October 26, 2012 (a.m.) The Sayers Club, Los Angeles, CA 2013 January 16-18, 2013 Dakota Jazz Club & Restaurant, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows each day, 'Three Nights with Paisley Park: Soundcheck') January 19, 201 Dakota Jazz Club & Restaurant, Minneapolis, MN (DJ-set w/ 'sampler set') February 2, 2013 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (short set following a video shoot) March 1, 2013 NBC TV Studios, GE Building (Studio 6B), New York City, NY (Late Night With Jimmy Fallon) March 17, 2013 (a.m.) La Zona Rosa, Austin, TX (SXSW 'semi private show') Prince Live Out Loud Tour 2013 April 15-16, 2013 Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) April 18-19, 2013 Showbox at The Market, Seattle, WA (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) April 21, 2013 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30) April 23-24, 2013 DNA Lounge, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) April 26-27, 2013 The Joint at Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) April 30-May 1, 2013 Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) in May 3-4, 2013 Hard Rock Hotel, San Diego, CA (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30)u May 7-8, 2013 City National Grove of Anaheim, Anaheim, CA (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) May 12-13, 2013 The Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO (2 shows each day 8.00 & 11.30) May 19, 2013 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV (Billboard Music Awards) May 25, 2013 Myth Live, Maplewood, MN (2 shows) June 29, 2013 (Party tent in) Promontory Point in Hyde Park, Chicago, IL (private function) June 29, 2013 Chicago City Winery, Chicago, IL July 5, 2013 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (dance party) July 6, 2013 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN July 12, 2013 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (Guesting w/ Larry Graham & Graham Central Station w/ Mark King) July 13-15, 2013 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 14, 2013 (a.m.) Jazz Lab, Montreux, SUI (Afterparty, guesting w/ Larry Graham & Graham Central Station) August 4, 2013 Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, SWE (Stockholm Music & Arts Festival) August 7, 2013 Dyrehaven - Bøgescenen, Skanderborg, DEN (Smukfest) August 11, 2013 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (2 shows) August 17, 2013 Coliseu dos Recreios, Lisbon, POR August 23, 2013 New York City Winery, New York City, NY (2 shows) August 31, 2013 World Trade Center - Piscadera Bay (Sam Cooke stage), Willemstad, Curaçao (Curaçao North Sea Jazz Festival) October 5, 2013 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN October 6, 2013 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (private jam for selected few) October 19, 2013 (a.m. Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (The Breakfast Experience Pajama Dance Party) December 27-29 2013 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 2014 February 4, 2014 Lianne La Havas’ Leyton apartment, London, ENG (press-conference/living room show) February 5, 2014 (a.m.) Electric Ballroom, London, ENG ('Open Soundcheck') February 5, 2014 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (2 shows) February 9, 2014 O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG February 14, 2014 Kings Place - Hall One, London, ENG (2 shows) February 16, 2014 Koko, London, ENG (2 shows) February 18, 2014 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG (2 shows) February 21-22, 2014 Manchester Academy 1, Manchester, ENG March 4, 2014 Sunset Bronson Studios Stage 19, Los Angeles, CA (The Arsenio Hall Show) March 8, 2014 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows) March 14, 2014 The Sayers Club, Los Angeles, CA (guesting w/ Liv Warfield & BlackBird featuring the NPG Hornz) March 15, 2014 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA March 19-20, 2014 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA March 30, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Paisley Park After Dark party) April 6, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Paisley Park After Dark party) May 15, 2014 LG Arena, Birmingham, ENG May 16-17, 2014 Phones 4u Arena, Manchester, ENG May 19, 2014 LG Arena, Birmingham, ENG May 20, 2014 Cafe de Paris, London, ENG (Charity for Autism Rocks) May 22, 2014 The SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT May 23, 2014 First Direct Arena, Leeds, ENG May 25, 2014 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED May 27, 2014 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL May 30, 2014 Botanique - Orangerie, Brussels, BEL (3 shows) June 1, 2014 Le Zénith, Paris, FRA (2 shows) June 4, 2014 Roundhouse, London, ENG (2 shows) June 6, 2014 (a.m.) The Hippodrome Casino (The Matcham Room), London, ENG (Afterparty for London premiere of the film 'Belle') June 7, 2014 Wiener Stadthalle - Halle D, Vienna, AUT July 4, 2014 Mercedes-Benz Superdome (Main Stage), New Orleans, LA (Essence Festival) July 5, 2014 (a.m.) House Of Blues, New Orleans, LA (guesting with Liv Warfield & BlackBird featuring The NPG Hornz) July 26, 2014 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN July 27, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (guesting w/ Kandace Springs) August 10, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Guesting w/ NPGQ) August 31, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN September 30, 2014 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN October 18, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN November 1, 2014 NBC TV Studios, GE Building (Studio 8H), New York City, NY (Saturday Night Live) November 16, 2014 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN December 1, 2014 (a.m.) W Hollywood Hotel (Living Room Lounge), Hollywood, MN (guesting w/ Nikki Leonti & The Honest Cheaters @ Sunday Jazz) 2015 February 2, 2015 Koko, London, ENG (Autism Rocks benefit) February 4, 2015 Pacha Ibiza Dubai, Dubai, UAE (Autism Rocks benefit) February 14, 2015 (a.m.) 23 Wall Street, New York City, NY (Michael Jordan 30 Years of Greatness Event) February 16, 2015 (a.m.) The Plaza Hotel - Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (SNL40 after party) March 14-15, 2015 The Louisville Palace, Louisville, KY (2 shows each night) April 4, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN April 9, 2015 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI April 17, 2015 (a.m.) The Sayers Club, Los Angeles, CA (guesting w/ Sayers Club Band at Sayers SeSSionS presented by iHome) April 19, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN May 2, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN May 10, 2015 Royal Farms Arena, Baltimore, MD May 19, 2015 Sony Centre For The Performing Arts, Toronto, ON (2 shows) May 23, 2015 Centre Bell, Montreal, QC June 1, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Guesting w/ Alabama Shakes) June 13, 2015 The White House - East Room, Washington, DC (African-American Music Appreciation Month celebration) June 14, 2015 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (2 shows) September 6, 2015 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Guesting w/ Liv Warfield & BlackBird) October 9, 2015 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Madonna & crew party) October 15, 2015 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Minnesota Lynx WNBA championship party) October 16, 2015 (a.m.) Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Judith Hill TV-appearance party) October 24, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Judith Hill: Back In Time album release party) November 6, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN ('Paisley Park After Dark' party) November 7, 2015 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN ('Paisley Park After Dark' party) December 31, 2015 Gouverneur Bay Estate, St. Barts (Roman Abramovich New Years party) 2016 Prince Piano & A Microphone Tour 2016 January 21, 2016 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (2 shows, Piano And A Microphone Gala Event) January 23, 2016 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (DJ/Sampler set) February 16-17, 2016 Arts Centre Melbourne - State Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each day) February 20, 2016 Sydney Opera House, Sydney, AUS (2 shows) February 21, 2016 State Theatre, Sydney, AUS (2 shows) February 24, 2016 Aotea Centre - ASB Theatre, Auckland, NZ (2 shows) February 25, 2016 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS February 25, 2016 Eve Nightclub, Burswood, AUS (Aftershow, DJ/Sampler set) February 28, 2016 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA (2 shows) March 4, 2016 Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA March 4, 2016 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (Aftershow, Sampler set) March 12, 2016 The Fireside Theatre, Chanhassen, MN ('Hallelujah We Love Him So', A Tribute to Ray Charles) March 18, 2016 Avenue, New York City, NY (Sampler set) March 21, 2016 Théâtre Maisonneuve - Place des Arts, Montreal, QC (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) March 21, 2016 Muzique, Montreal, QC (Aftershow, Sampler set) March 25, 2016 Sony Centre For The Performing Arts, Toronto, ON (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) March 25, 2016 Everleigh, Toronto, ON (Aftershow, Sampler set) April 7, 2016 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (Cancelled, re-scheduled for 14/4/2016) April 7, 2016 Opera Nightclub, Atlanta, GA (cancelled aftershow) April 14, 2016 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, re-scheduled from 7/4/2016) April 16, 2016 Paisley Park Studios, Chanhassen, MN (Dance party)